The present invention relates generally to apparatus in the field of respiratory therapy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a double-body therapeutics face and tracheostomy mask which functions as both a mask for the nose and mouth, as well as a mask for communication with a tracheostomy tube of a patient.
Nebulizers which produce a fine spray or mist have long been used in the treatment of various ailments and in the administration of medication. Masks have been developed which are in fluid communication with nebulizers and which are worn by the patient to more efficiently deliver the spray or mist to the nose and/or mouth of the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,209 discloses such a nebulizing mask that is equipped for the nose and/or mouth of a patient.
Additionally, patients who suffer from an obstruction in the respiratory tract are often treated with surgery to create an opening in the neck through which to breathe. The result of the surgery is a stoma or breathing hole in which the patient is often intubated with a tracheostomy tube. Such patients often require the infusion of a gaseous medicament, such as oxygen, which is supplied into the tracheostomy tube. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,360 discloses such a tracheostomy mask.
Each of the nebulizing masks currently existing in the prior art, however, deliver the spray or mist to either the nose and/or mouth, or to the trachea. Thus, a patient needing nose, mouth, and tracheostomy nebulizing must carry out the nebulizing exercise once for the nose and mouth by way of face mask, and then repeat the process for tracheostomy nebulizing by way of a separate tracheostomy mask. Nebulizing is often necessary five to fifteen times over a twenty-separate tracheostomy mask. Nebulizing is often necessary five to fifteen times over a twenty-four hour period for twenty to thirty minutes each time to ensure that all three orifices are sufficiently nebulized. A need has therefore been felt for a double-bodied mask that allows for simultaneous nebulizing of all three orifices through a single communication incorporating the functions of two conventional masks, while allowing for increased convenience for the patient.
The present invention is directed to a double-body mask that provides the advantage of reducing patient nebulizing time by addressing both face and tracheostomy nebulizing simultaneously.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simultaneous nose, mouth, and tracheostomy mask.
In one embodiment, a double-body face and tracheostomy nebulizing mask providing fluid communication with a nebulizing apparatus for delivery of nebulizing medicaments, mist, spray or gaseous therapeutics simultaneously to the nose, mouth and tracheostomy tube of a patient includes an upper-body defining a rearwardly opening cavity for receiving the face of a patient and a forwardly disposed opening for receiving from a nebulizing apparatus at least one of nebulizing medicaments, spray, mist, and gaseous therapeutics, a lower body having a rear portion which terminates in an opening defined by a perimeter for receiving the neck of a patient, and a forwardly disposed opening for receiving from a nebulizing apparatus at least one of nebulizing medicaments, spray, mist, and gaseous therapeutics, where the rear portion has an interior surface that is adapted for communication with the tracheostomy tube, and a delivery conduit having at least three end portions, where the first end portion is connected to the forwardly disposed opening of the upper body, the second end portion is connected to the forwardly disposed opening of the lower body, and the third end portion communicates with the nebulizing apparatus.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a moldable plastic double-body mask that is lightweight and sanitary. The mask functions as two conventional nebulizing masks, namely, a facemask and a tracheostomy mask, and serves as a means for delivering a gaseous medicament or a liquid, such as liquid medication, in the form of a fine spray or mist to the nose, mouth, and tracheostomy tube of the patient. The upper body of the mask is designed to be placed over the nose and mouth area of a patient""s face, and the lower body of the mask is designed to be placed over the trachea area of the patient""s neck and in communication with a tracheostomy tube.
This mask provides several advantages, including an increase in patient comfort. This is, in part, because the mask may be changed or reconfigured while the mask is still in place on the patient. This capability allows for the simultaneous nebulizing of all three orifices of the patient or the nebulizing of the nose and mouth separately from the tracheostomy nebulizing, if so desired. Another advantage of the present invention is that the mask may be manufactured from readily available materials, utilizing common manufacturing technologies and techniques.